


Bucket List

by cmk418



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Why wait when you could go out there and do?





	Bucket List

Parker never had what most people referred to as “a bucket list”. For one thing, listing things took time and required maintenance. First, you needed basic equipment – a pencil and paper – because lists in the mind could be easily forgotten and why would you want to forget something that you wanted to do before you died? Second, you needed to hang onto the list – to keep it in a safe place where it couldn’t be caught by the wind or the occasional explosion. Third, you actually had to look at the stupid thing from time to time and cross off things that you’d done and things that you didn’t want to waste your time doing anymore and add things that had suddenly become so important that you had to do them.

But what was the point of making a list of things that you wanted to do when you could actually get out there and do them?

Well, except for winning the Nobel Prize, but she could always steal that.


End file.
